theglitzpitfandomcom-20200215-history
Brainfade
Brainfade was the sixth RP of the GP 2015, and was the starring role of Darius, when it was roleplayed on November 7th, 2015. Plot The roleplay began as a recovery day from what happened in the events of Darkness Awaits. Tubba, doing his normal routine, went to the showers in the morning. However, Tubba's shower was rudely interrupted by ONION SOUP rushing into the shower, and he was instantly out and towelled the soup off him. By this time, the other battlers were awake, and Yoshi came into the Blue Major room to inform them that "Hey guys, Onion Soup has gotten into the plumbing. Don't use any facets or showers or anything of that sort." Tubba, slightly pissed off, darkly remarked that would've been nice to know before he got into the shower. After a couple remonstrations with the onion soup, something eerie occurred. A voice echoed out of the darkness, claiming for its need for Darius. Tubba and Darius, both of them realizing that this just HAD to be a prank by Chubba-- that's what he does, due to the fact in the Darkness Awaits, the battlers were effectively scared straight by a demon that wanted their souls. Chubba would be in the arena, due to the fact that it would be battles soon. The battlers, as a pack, raced over to the arena, only to find out that Chubba COULDN'T have been doing it, because he was occupied with the media. All of a sudden, a marching noise began to fill the arena. The battlers, now severely confused, looked at Tubba, as the smartest of them all, for some idea. Tubba, telling them to shut up, realized that the Glitz Pit was under siege. Bursting through the doors, were dark minions. The battlers fought them off, but Tubba got bit on the shoulder, shoving him down and making him froth. The battlers checked whether he was alive, which he was, but he was unable to compute. They took him to the office, where Yoshi and Chubba began debating what to do, but considering they were both idiots, they didn't come up with a plan. Normally, the battlers rely on Tubba to think of their plans, but once he got up and started acting like an idiot with Yoshi and Chubba, the battlers realized they couldn't rely on him. Darius knew who this phantom was, and he knew how to make a plan against it. Informing the battlers of a dark past, he told them that the only way the phantom would be stopped is if Darius beat it in battle. However, the phantom was smart. It wouldn't just sit up and wait to be killed by Darius. Darius told the battlers that the best idea would be to get his poster and have one of the Boo Sisters turn invisible and carry it around. Meanwhile, Darius took Tubba to the loft, where the two of them would launch a surprise attack. However, it went wrong, not least because of Tubba's brainfade. Acting too soon, despite Darius telling him not to, Tubba instantly began spanking the phantom, due to his amazing idiocy. The phantom chucked him aside without any trouble, and had read right through their plan. This time, however, Darius wasn't going to let Tubba fight his battle. After a intense fight, Darius struck down the phantom, and everything went back to normal. Except Tubba. He was given Jammin' Jelly and Meteor Meal, except his brainfade was too tough to cure. Characters Meloetta Darius EXE Xavier Skeloetta Tubba Chubba Yoshi Aaron Credit Your usual great eelee345 worked on it. With help from 65pKevin.